


Untitled CommentFic for Bina's Arthur Wears Pants/Eames Takes Them Off Picspam/Fic Fest That Hasn't Happened Because She Can't Post to LJ! :(

by dremiel



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Comment Fic, Crack, I should apologize, M/M, Pants, Podfic Welcome, Silly, Why are you reading this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dremiel/pseuds/dremiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh, Arthur wears the fuck out of his pants. Eames takes them off. Or he might if he ever got out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled CommentFic for Bina's Arthur Wears Pants/Eames Takes Them Off Picspam/Fic Fest That Hasn't Happened Because She Can't Post to LJ! :(

It was generally acknowledged that Arthur was a man of innumerable talents and skills. If Eames had a somewhat broader knowledge of those abilities than most, well, that just led to an ever-higher appreciation of the man.

No doubt, most of Arthur’s colleagues in dream sharing would rank his preternatural capacity to prepare for, and thereby avert, seemingly unpredictable complications as his most valuable skill. Those few who had worked the rare clusterfuck of a failed contract with Arthur might cite his resourcefulness, even in the midst of shit storms of chaos, as his greatest strength.

And Eames would never disagree; Arthur in full on Point Man mode was a thing of beauty, indeed. He could also testify that Arthur's more privately indulged talents were many and varied - each one enchanting and alluring.

But of the skills on daily public display none could outshine the undeniable fact that Arthur was a man who fucking knew how to wear a pair of pants.

Was it an innate talent, a carefully honed skill, a blessed collaboration betwixt Arthur, his favorite tailors in Milan and Hong Kong, and a Divine presence? The truth was beyond Eames’ ken but he was an enthusiastic aficionado of the results.

His appreciation of the way in which Arthur wore his pants was only rivaled by his anticipation of releasing Arthur from the meticulous tailoring and indulging in the rather filthy thoughts induced by said display.

Today was typical; Arthur had removed his jacket to provide Eames with an unrestricted view of his delectable peach of an arse highlighted by the subtle tone-on-tone stripes of rich brown tropical-weight wool. In fact, Eames was fairly sure that Arthur was taking every opportunity to bend over tables, chairs, and desks; to stretch for markers and files that were ever so slightly out of reach; and to waggle his gorgeous bum at Eames like the vindictive bastard that he was. As if Eames had wanted to be out tailing the mark’s sister till all hours of the morning.

Mind you, the view from the front was just as distracting. Christ, the fit on those things. Eames had watched him pull them on but, honestly, anyone with eyes could tell that he dressed to the right. And that he had skipped his fancy little silk-jersey briefs in favor of going commando today. Eames was pretty sure that was for his “benefit” as well but he wasn’t vexed - it would make for easier access when the workspace cleared out over lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> This is silly. It may be continued. It will probably not get less silly. Eames thinks too much.
> 
> FEEL ABSOLUTELY FREE TO ADD TO THIS IN COMMENTS. FLY! SILLY WORDS...BE FREE!


End file.
